When a vehicle owner seeks to increase the size of the tire and wheel on his or her vehicle one of the considerations is the size of the wheel wells in the vehicle and specifically the space in the front wheel wells as the front tires pivot to turn the vehicle. To increase the available space in a wheel well a typical solution is to lift the vehicle relative to the pavement with the wheel spindle farther from the top of the wheel well. This solution often results in changed suspension and or steering geometry that may have significant negative effects on the handling, performance and safety of the vehicle. These solutions may be complicated and difficult to install and align.